


that duet that isn't

by jojibear



Category: Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojibear/pseuds/jojibear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A duet is not a duet without the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that duet that isn't

_I really wish; hope for that one day, no matter where it may be, we may be able to meet each other._

Since that fateful evening, four winters have passed.

Studying in Vienna has been a lifelong dream of his, and in the three years since his arrival, he has met many world class musicians, held many concerts and composed many award winning pieces. He has been heralded as one of the talented violinist of his generation by many prestigious institutions and has had the opportunity to release recordings of recitals as well as studio works.

He had encountered so many wonderful things, yet to his own surprise, he felt very much alone – very much lost.

He longed for the warmth of the smile he was so familiar with, the strength of the embrace that told him that no matter what happened, she would continue playing the violin. He missed the soft feel of her lips on his as he stole a quick kiss –  _"... my first kiss, Tsukimori-kun!"_  – before his departure.

Most of all, he yearned to hear that sweet melody of their violins, weaving the most beautiful music he had ever heard.

But a duet is not a duet without the other, and until he could see her again,  _play with her again_ , he would have to wait, to better himself.


End file.
